Sentiments révélés
by KickOutTheJams11
Summary: Petit one-shot écrit il y a six ans, au cours d'un été particulièrement mouvementé pour moi, à l'époque où Naruto occupait une bonne partie de mon esprit de préado pubère niais et capricieux . Retrouvée près de six ans plus tard dans mes archives perso', n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Merci !


Il fait jour. Le Soleil brille, réchauffe les habitants de Konoha et témoigne de sa vigueur en resplendissant plus fort que d'habitude. Les oiseaux chantent. Les poissons frétillent et sautent. Les plantes paraissent plus fraîches. La nature vit, mais dans Konoha, plus précisément dans le manoir des Hyûga, une jeun fille semble ne pas prendre part à cette réjouissance des êtres vivants...

Hinata Hyûga, fille aînée de Hiashi et de Hisao Hyûga, héritière du Clan, est affligée. Triste. Déprimée. Après avoir été debout de très bonne heure, elle avait déjà terminé ses ablutions matinales, ses travaux quotidiens d'entretien de la maison principale (souhaitant que le cadre soit parfait), elle regarda l'éphéméride du jour, qui affichait le 15 juillet. Déjà un an que Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de Konoha et troisième jinchûriki de Kyûbi, avait perdu la vie, lors d'une mission extrêmement dangereuse, si dangereuse que même Tsunade, l'Hokage, aurait refusé d'y risquer la vie : il s'agissait d'affronter tous les ninjas de l'Akatsuki ainsi que ceux de Taka, afin de briser les huit sceaux du Gedô Mazô et de libérer les autres hôtes. Et il avait perdu. Hinata se souvint qu'elle en fut très profondément peinée, lorsque Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru et Neji lui révélèrent l'issue tragique de la mission de rang S qui leur avait été assignée, étant les coéquipiers de Naruto, en raison de leurs très puissantes capacités de ninjas de niveau supérieurs. Et ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour aider Naruto. Hinata se souvenait toujours de leurs propos :

Flash-back :

-Il est malheureusement tombé dans le piège...faisait lentement Sakura, versant des larmes de tristesse. Sasuke lui avait fait croire qu'il reviendrait à Konoha. Même moi j'ai failli me faire berner...Sauf que j'avais remarqué que le chakra de Sasuke était inhabituel... Plus sombre... Pauvre Naruto ! Pourquoi a-t-il toujours été aussi stupide ? Et elle éclata en sanglots.

-Il faut dire que les ninjas de l'Akatsuki nous ont vraiment donné du fil à retordre, expliquait Shikamaru Itachi a bien failli tuer Sakura avec sa technique des Arcanes Lunaires...Kisame avait enfermé Neji dans une prison aqueuse, tandis que Sasori tentait de tuer Kakashi en utilisant ses 298 Pantins. Pain avait utilisé sa technique de la Barrière à Cinq Sceaux afin de nous empêcher de nous échapper et Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara et Tobi se battaient contre Naruto et moi...Le pauvre. Il avait déjà maîtrisé Pain, Konan et Tobi avec ses attaques d'Ermite tandis que je venais de trancher Hidan et Kakuzu avec ma Lame des Ombres...Et il s'est fait tuer par cet imbécile d'Uchiwa, termina Shikamaru, qui versait également des larmes... Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été capable de le sauver ?

-Voir Naruto, étendu comme ça, perdant son sang, m'a traumatisé, ajouta Neji, triste lui aussi. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il se serait fait tuer par cet abruti de Sasuke. Il avait réussi à me changer, à me sortir des ténèbres... faisait le prodige des Hyûga en pleurant.

-Naruto aura été mon meilleur élève, termina Kakashi, semblant plus brisé encore que les autres. Au début lorsqu'il était entré dans l'équipe 7 , je me disais qu'il n'était qu'un cancre comme tous les autres...Ce petit avait quelque chose de différent en lui. Il savait changer les gens... Je crois que je ne retrouverai plus ce même sourire chez d'autres personnes... Lui non plus, je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger...

Ces phrases, Hinata croyait ne jamais les oublier, tant elles lui avaient fendu le coeur. Dire que ce jour était le plus triste de sa vie n'était qu'un très doux euphémisme... Il n'existait pas de termes pour décrire ce que la jeune fille ressentit ce jour-là. Elle s'était vêtue de ses plus beaux vêtements, s'était préparée pour le retour de Naruto et avait le coeur qui bondissait littéralement dans sa poitrine. Elle s'était finalement décidée à faire sa déclaration au jeune blondinet dès qu'il rentrerait. Elle dut, à son plus grand désarroi, renoncer à ce rêve magnifique qu'elle avait de se blottir dans les bras de Naruto, de lui dire qu'elle était follement amoureuse de lui, qu'elle voulait se marier avec lui, fonder un foyer avec lui...Rêve qui devint utopie, illusion, mensonge et impossible. Hinata avait quitté les quatre ninjas en vitesse. Elle était rentrée chez elle, s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, comme si elle avait voulu le vider entièrement. Naruto Uzumaki, le blondinet de Konoha, le jeune homme si talentueux, si prodigieux, le jeune homme dont elle était follement amoureuse, à qui elle se serait donnée volontiers et avec qui elle souhaitait fonder un foyer était mort. Parti, sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui faire sa déclaration. La vie avait-elle, à cet instant précis, un sens pour Hinata ? La jeune Hyûga pouvait-elle survivre sans Naruto ? Survivre, car pour elle plus rien ne comptait : ni la fortune de son père, ni la douceur de sa mère, ni le luxe dans lequel elle vivait chaque jour, ni les compliments qu'elle recevait de la part des membres de son clan pour sa beauté sans égal ainsi que pour ses talents de ninja qui surpassaient de très loin la moyenne. Oui, ce jour-là, jour qui aurait dû ne jamais exister dans le calendrier de la jeune kunoichi, elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie...

Hinata avait même envisagé le suicide, afin de rejoindre son âme soeur. Elle croyait fermement qu'ils étaient inséparables, unis avec une force telle qu'aucun être humain ne songerait à briser le lien qui existait entre eux. Certes, Naruto l'avait toujours considéré comme une très bonne amie, l'appréciant énormément et se promenant très souvent avec elle. Certains de ses amis, tels Neji, Shikamaru et Kiba lui avaient même demandé s'il sortait avec elle :

-Alors, Naruto, il paraît que t'as eu le coup de foudre pour Hinata ! faisait Shikamaru. C'est vrai ?

-Je savais que ma cousine ne pouvait que faire craquer Naruto, ajoutait Neji. Elle fait tant de choses avec grâce, vous savez !

-Et est-ce que tu apprécies la compagnie de l'héritière des Hyûga ? demandait Kiba. Vous discutez souvent ensemble ? Lui as-tu déjà fait...euh...? Tu sais quoi ? faisait-il, avide de savoir.

Des questions auxquelles Naruto répondait souvent : "Bien sûr que non ! Je ne sors pas avec Hinata, qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher là ? " "C'est vrai que Hinata a un très joli corps. Je l'avais remarqué" ou encore "Évidemment que j'apprécie sa compagnie ! C'est une fille charmante, amusante, cultivée et gentille... Bien sûr que non, Kiba ! Tu serais pas un trop pervers, des fois ?" Mais parfois, Naruto ne répondait pas, fixait Hinata, et celle-ci, grâce à sa très bonne vue, voyait qu'il rougissait... D'amour ? De désir ? Hinata ne le saurait peut-être jamais (pas tant qu'elle serait encore en vie, en tout cas). Toujours est-il que Hinata avait pris la décision de se recueillir chaque jour sur la tombe de Naruto, lui apportant des fleurs ou encore des bols de rāmens...

Ce que Hinata avait l'intention de faire aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude, afin de ne point déroger à la règle.

Et elle arriva finalement au Cimetière de Konoha, le nom de Naruto étant marqué sur la stèle des héros morts pour le village, dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions.

La tombe de Naruto était située juste en-dessous de la stèle. Hinata marchait lentement, un panier dans la main droite, contenant sa déclaration d'amour, des fleurs, ainsi que le traditionnel bol de rāmens. En cette journée ensoleillée du 15 juillet, Hinata Hyûga s'apprêtait à faire sa déclaration d'amour au jeune Uzumaki, ne voulant plus jamais avoir de regrets après la mort de Naruto. Elle s'apprêtait à le faire, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose : tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle. Comment la jeune héritière du clan, d'habitude si hardie et si ferme, pourrait-elle réciter une oeuvre sentimentale de sa composition ? Elle voulait abandonner : le défi était trop grand. Hinata ne voulait pas passer pour une idiote devant tous les autres habitants de Konoha, lorsque l'un d'eux se dirigea vers elle. C'était un jônin de Konoha, du nom d'Aoba Yamashiro : Hinata l'avait aussitôt reconnu. Il semblait lui aussi se recueillir sur la tombe d'un être cher : il s'agissait de son meilleur ami, Shinji Masamune, tué lors de la guerre contre Oto, trois ans auparavant, de la main d'Orochimaru lui-même. Aoba ne s'était jamais pardonné de l'avoir laissé seul ce jour-là, affronter Orochimaru et Kabuto. Il parla à la jeune fille :

-Est-ce bien toi, Hinata Hyûga ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, répondit-elle.

-Vous aussi...fit-il, désemparé en regardant le nom de Naruto inscrit sur la stèle. Puis il ajouta :

-On peut tous perdre un être cher un jour où l'autre. Nul n'est à l'abri des tours, parfois cruels, que peut jouer le destin. Tu étais follement amoureuse de lui. Et il a perdu la vie. C'est comme ça.

-Non, fit-elle d'un ton sec et tranchant. Naruto était vraiment tout ce qui comptait pour moi. J'étais très éprise de lui, depuis l'Académie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je voulais me marier avec lui, fonder un foyer avec lui...Mais tout ça n'était qu'un vaste rêve, une illusion d'après vous. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'avouer à Naruto mes sentiments. Mais je viens de le faire, aujourd'hui ! C'est ce qui compte !

Aoba toussota. Il semblait plus sérieux et plus empathique à la fois. Il s'adressa à Hinata :

-Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens, Hinata. L'amour engendre parfois la tristesse, ainsi que la souffrance. J'ai moi-même aimé une jeune fille il y a très longtemps. Elle se nommait Rinko Fujisawa. C'était une jônin de Konoha qui a elle aussi trouvé la mort, tuée par des jônins de Kumo. Elle devait leur soutirer de très précieuses informations, mais... Puis il s'interrompit et dit :

-Sa mort m'a profondément peiné, continua-t-il. Nous n'avions que 18 ans à l'époque. Et je suis resté inflexible, bien axé. Je viens de lire dans tes pensées : nul doute que tu aimais sincèrement Naruto.

-N'empêche qu'il ne reviendra pas à la vie, malgré tout l'amour que je lui portes. Toutes les autres, Ino, Tenten, Temari auront des époux mais pas moi...

Aoba s'éclipsa, aussi mystérieusement qu'il était venu. Hinata s'assit et réfléchit : Elle avait fait un long trajet afin d'arriver jusqu'ici. N'était-ce pas mieux, finalement, de retourner chez elle, afin de lui faire sa déclaration dans un cadre plus silencieux ? Plus intime ?

Ce qu'elle accepta.

Et elle se dirigea à toute vitesse chez elle, gravit les marches de l'escalier et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle se regarda dans la glace : elle avait mûrie. Elle avait complètement changé, tant physiquement qu'intellectuement. Elle n'avait plus rien de la petite fille timide et craintive qu'elle était auparavant, se montrant très hardie dans ses manières de faire, dans sa façon de s'exprimer, dans son style vestimentaire ainsi que dans sa carrière de kunoichi. Elle n'hésitait pas à hausser le ton lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Neji, Hanabi ou même Sakura. Elle n'hésitait pas à se vêtir de manière sensuelle, parfois lorsqu'elle comptait bien séduire Naruto. Elle n'hésitait pas à défier des ninjas tels Kakashi, Gaï, Neji, Temari, Kankurô...Non, elle n'avait plus rien de la petite fille timide qu'elle était avant le départ de Naruto avec Jiraya, qui devait durer deux ans. Elle était devenue fière, talentueuse, charmante et appréciée de tous...

Hinata était dans un jardin, agréable à la vue, parsemé de fleurs, peuplé d'oiseaux aux plumes chatoyantes de de petites bêtes qui sautillaient joyeusement. Il faisait jour, le Soleil brillait, et il faisait chaud. Et Hinata marchait sans trop savoir où aller, lorsqu'elle entendit un rire. Pas n'importe lequel : un rire qu'elle connaissait très bien. Celui du jeune blondinet qui l'avait quitté il y a un an. Celui de Naruto. Et, se dirigeant vers le lieu où les rires se faisaient plus distincts, elle l'aperçut : Naruto Uzumaki, tel un ange, qui scintillait, et avec lui Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki, qui eux aussi, scintillaient et resplendissaient tels des habitants des cieux. Et Hinata voulut s'approcher, leur parler, lui parler, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait...Mais ce fut le jeune blondinet qui décida de faire le premier pas :

-Hinata-chan ? fit-il, joyeux.

-Naruto-kun ? fit Hinata, surprise.

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air surprise ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir ?

-Euh...franchement non, répondit-elle.

Naruto la fixait intensément, comme s'il voulait la caresser, la toucher, l'embrasser... Mais une sorte de force l'en empêchait. Hinata voulait également embrasser Naruto, mais une petite secousse repoussa leurs corps. Hinata était déçue. Naruto poussa un profond soupir et dit :

-Hinata-chan, lorsque je suis mort, mes dernières pensées n'étaient que pour toi. C'est à ce moment précis que je me suis rendu compte que tu comptais énormément pour moi. Bien sûr, je m'en doutais lorsque nous étions tous les deux ensemble , je veux dire lorsque je te considérais encore comme une amie. Mais juste avant de m'en aller je voudrais juste te dire que je t'aime.

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ces mots qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'entendre, elle le faisait maintenant. Ces mots pour lesquels elle aurait sacrifié sa vie entière, elle venait de les entendre. Naruto poursuivit donc :

-Oui, Hinata, je t'aime. Je t'aime car tu es différente de toutes les autres filles. Tu n'as rien de superficiel, d'ombrageux ou d'égoïste en toi : tu es la plus naturelle des filles que je connaisse. Je crois bien que nous aurions pu nous marier si j'étais resté vivant. Si je n'avais pas été tué de la main de Sasuke. Je t'aurais eue pour moi, rien qu'à moi.

Et il continua avec un peu de regrets dans la voix :

-Mais malheureusement, les choses ne se sont passées ainsi. Je suis bel et bien mort, passé de l'autre côté, vivant désormais dans l'Au-delà à tout jamais. Mais sache que je ne t'oublierai jamais, Hinata. C'est en partie de ma faute : j'ai été trop idiot, pour ne pas m'apercevoir que tu m'aimais, Hinata-chan. Je voulais être Hokage, mais je n'ai pas réussi à concrétiser mon rêve. Je te demande pardon, Hinata-chan, je te demande pardon.

Puis Minato Namikaze, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, répondit :

-Naruto nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. Il nous disait que tu étais charmante, talentueuse, compréhensive. Je me rends compte qu'il avait raison. Tu aurais certainement été une très bonne épouse pour notre petit Naruto. Je suis navré qu'il ait été tué aussi froidement par son meilleur ami.

-Je suis d'accord avec Minato, ajouta Kushina. Nous avons nous aussi été tués en voulant protéger Konoha. Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes des êtres de lumière. Cet endroit que tu vois là, n'est réservé qu'à ceux qui ont su faire preuve de courage, de justice, ainsi que de bonté. Lorsque nous venons y habiter, nos corps changent et ne sont plus les mêmes que ceux que nous possédions lorsque nous étions vivants. Ils sont d'une autre nature et ne peuvent pas entrer en contact avec les corps terrestres. C'est la raison pour laquelle vos corps, à toi et à Naruto se sont repoussés.

-Écoute Hinata, fit Naruto. Je suis sûr que tu viendras nous rejoindre ici. Plus tard, lorsque tu mourras. Mais sache que, même si nous sommes séparés aujourd'hui, nous nous reverrons forcément un jour. Maintenant tu dois t'en aller. Ne l'oublie pas : je t'aime.

Et Hinata revint subitement à elle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé, mais elle était sûre et certaine d'avoir discuté avec Naruto. De l'avoir entendu dire qu'il l'aimait. Elle le savait et en était persuadée : elle s'était vue en train de parler avec Naruto. Étrange phénomène, que mêmr le plus brillant de tous les scientifiques de Konoha ne saurait expliquer. Et Hinata se rendormit, songeant à Naruto, toujours souriant et joyeux de la voir, afin de vivre avec elle. Afin de l'aimer éternellement...


End file.
